1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle covers and, more particularly, to a canopy especially adapted for use with a wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of types of covers for a variety of vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,787 discloses a longitudinally collapsible canopy for a pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,325 discloses another collapsible canopy for a pickup truck. No provision is made in either patent for raising or lowering the vehicle canopy during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,005 discloses a canopy for a riding mower. This canopy can be adjusted by separate adjustments in a vertical and horizontal direction. Yet, no single adjustment can adjust the canopy simultaneously in both a vertical and horizontal direction.
Baby strollers also often have canopies. Such canopies are supported by the rigidly oriented handles of the stroller that are used for pushing the stroller, and such canopies are often adjustable both vertically and horizontally with one adjustment action by rotating the canopy about pivots on the rigidly oriented handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,557 may be of interest for its disclosure of a rotating canopy umbrella that is not associated with a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,676 may also be of interest for its disclosure of a four-legged collapsible canopy that is supported by a ground surface.
It is noted that the prior art discussed above does not disclose a canopy that is designed to be used with a wagon, such as a four-wheeled wagon commonly used by children. Moreover, the vehicle canopies discussed above have features which prevent their practical use with a wagon. For example, a canopy that is collapsible in only one direction, such as longitudinally, cannot be folded up into a compact package for storing. In this respect, it would be desirable if a collapsible canopy could be folded up in plural directions. It would also be desirable if a wagon canopy could be mowed both vertically and horizontally with a single adjustment.
A wagon that is used for and by children often has a handle that has a pivoted attachment to the front wheels of the wagon. The handle is used for both pulling and steering the wagon. Such a wagon handle precludes the placement of a canopy on the handle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a rotatable canopy were provided for a wagon that was not attached to the wagon handle.
Still other features would be desirable in a wagon canopy apparatus. When a canopy would be used with a wagon, it would be desirable that the wagon canopy does not interfere with the steering and pulling movements of the wagon canopy. It would also be desirable to rotate the canopy out of the way to load and unload the wagon. When a canopy is placed in position, it is generally desirable that the canopy be oriented in a horizontal orientation. In this respect, it would be desirable for a wagon canopy to automatically be oriented in a horizontal direction when the canopy is rotated from an out-of-use orientation to an in-use orientation.
The term canopy is understood to mean both the canopy portion per se and the support structure for the canopy per se. In this regard, when a canopy is transformed from an out-of-use orientation to an in-use orientation, it would be desirable if the support structure readily locks into an in-use orientation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use canopies for vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wagon canopy apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is designed to be used with a wagon, such as a four-wheeled wagon commonly used by children; (2) provides a collapsible canopy which can be folded up in plural directions; (3) can be moved both vertically and horizontally with a single adjustment; (4) provides a rotatable canopy for a wagon that is not attached to the wagon handle; (5) does not interfere with the steering and pulling movements of the wagon handle; (6) enables the wagon canopy to be rotated out of the way for loading and unloading the wagon; (7) is automatically be in a horizontal direction when the canopy is rotated from an out-of-use orientation to an in-use orientation; and (8) has a support structure that readily locks into an in-use orientation when the canopy is transformed from an out-of-use orientation to an in-use orientation. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wagon canopy apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.